looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Buckaroo
My Little BuckarooCatalog of Copyright Entries, reissued as My Little Buckeroo, is a 1938 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot In 1872, in Boiled Beef, Texas, a thief is robbing the town of their possessions. After he steals their possessions, he runs to the county line so he can be safe from the townsmen who chase him. He repeats this process multiple times, but one day, a sheriff pig sees his antics and decides to catch him. The thief succeeds stealing items again the next morning, but little did he know the pig was on his tail. As the pig is following him, he tries to shoot the thief with a gun, resulting in the thief shooting back. Every time the thief shot back, the pig got a new hat, eventually returning back to the old one. The thief then looks at the road ending ahead and takes an escalator to escape. The pig follows him and eventually both of them are riding their horses down many sloped hills. They then ride down a large slope. The pig's horse wants to slide down the slope again, begging his master. His master obliges, but this allows the thief to get away. Though the pig was still on the cliff, as a final attempt to catch the thief, the pig uses his long rope to reel in the thief. Luckily, he succeeds. The cartoon fades back in to the pig's office where he is relaxing. The screen pans to the left where the audience can see thief's head stuck onto a wood carving, with the rest of him behind. He tries to get out of it, but he can't, as the cartoon fades out. Availability * (1997) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Volume 5, Side 3, Freleng Follies (USA 1995 Turner print) Notes * This cartoon was re-released into the Blue Ribbon Merrie Melodies program on November 6, 1943. Because the short credits Schlesinger on re-release, the original closing title card was kept. ** Though no complete copy of the cartoon with its original opening and closing titles have been released on any home media format, the cartoon does appear with its original ending card on Porky Pig Cartoon Festival Featuring "Nothing But the Tooth" ''VHS tape, albeit with its original opening titles axed out; however, this only applies to the international (non-USA) release of the VHS tape, as the tape that was released in the United States does not include this short.https://www.4shared.com/video/x1JrtJn-/pp_y_la_fiebre_del_oro.html * The narrator is voiced by Tedd Pierce, while the pig and thief were voiced by Mel Blanc. * This is one of the few ''Merrie Melodies cartoons released before 1940 not to have an iris-out at the end, instead having a fade-out. * This is the oldest Blue Ribbon re-release to survive to this day, as "A Feud There Was" was replaced with another reissue. In fact, the WB shield on the Blue Ribbon reissue is the same one as those from the 1942-43 color cartoons. * The USA and EU dubbed prints have subtle differences. ** The USA dubbed print has red borders while the European dubbed print has none. Both prints alter the ending music cue. * The copyright was renewed on 1965. * The original ending titles survive on a French dubbed A.A.P. Print. However, the Turner dubbed version is on LaserDisc. Gallery 04b304383efaa8be4fedd2b9fff36d88.jpg References Category:1938 Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Shorts Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:One-Shot Cartoons